dreadoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:First Sister/@comment-200.202.254.91-20190724144800
The Lady In Red And Her sister are always related with black magic judging by the clues throught out the game i believe in my personal theory that in life they were good witches at least in some alternate point of view or at least were trying to use their powers to trap evil entities of the village for what reason only time can tell in dreadout 2 perhaps but moving on.....(Witchy Trio) the sister were the richest of the town judging by their mansion,they were wedding planner at least the old sister the 2th and 1th were working as wedding planners as a disguise,they were problem part of large coven of magic praticioneers judging by the people related to them such as the wedding couple ghost and the pocong radja probably as well the susuk lady, the serpent mistress,the tragic dancer,and the caretaker from KOTD(perhaps the caretaker aka burai was their servant or janitor or a family member......(The Suspious Rich Lady Sisters) susuk lady actually ressemble the old sister in her dressing manner and she has witch powers such telekinisis and dark magic proefficience although she uses diferent spells she still seems she could be like a cousin to the sisters or some reliquished family member the highest bet is she was in fact a member of their Coven along side many others until they were caught by the villagers or even the sister and killed, the susuk lady actually fits in the evil witch persona as she uses her magic to enhace her own beauty and vanity and on countrary of the 1th sister she clearly didnt managed to keep her beauty in death she was probably expelled from the coven by the sisters and trapped in the mirror world as punishment for misuse of magic and for almost expose the coven............................................(this theory is called--palasik coven) (the sister could be palasik descendants)=its unknown if the sisters are palasik but judging by their form of dark magic at least the case of the 1th sister,the 3th sister suzie seems to be the mostly close of being palasik witch judging her by her extremely long blood sucking tongue a common appearence for palasik demons the 2th sister does share some close skin resemble to the palasik but skin is lighter red than dark red or brown skin and the 1th sister beside of her dark magic she doesnt have lots of in common with palasik witches except her magic but it could have another source although this implies indirectly the possiblity of the sisters being not biological sisters but perhaps blood sister,coven sister, or very intimate like if they were family but not related by blood or DNA ....... (House of Secrets)=The Possible Fact of the sisters being part of palasik coven also points out the possiblity of this coven operating in secret of the villagers for long years as stated in the married couple ghostpedia they were both killed at the day of their marriage this probably led to death of the sister and the tragic dancer as well this implied in the fact the mansion was used for marriages for long years probably until the day the sisters died....... (Autopsy)=judging by the appearence of a ghost you can sometimes unravel how they died........the sister are the bodies of this day-----the 3th sisters seems to be the mostly childish of the 3 but its remains exactly how old she was when she died judging by her picture at the sister room she was around 10-13 old she perished but judging by other clue she could actually be 23 old at day of her (newspaper that metions suzie name but also could be suzie possessing another person like she did to ira)due to this is unknown how old she is exactly......her ghostly form ressemble a ira with a decayed face and white eyes and large mouth and tongue with mysterious clawed sharp hands coming out of her back like puppet judging by her large mouth i can in theory state that she died out of starvation,hanging,buried alive or burned to ashes judging by her lack of body and her double possession of ira and the doll that was tied to her spirit the 2th sister seems the mostly obvious judging her appeareance she seems have being slowly tortured and killed by being burned alive as you might be able to notice by her clothing and her skin tone of red like burning effect or marking and the lack of hair like if they burned in parts of head or pulled out with great force by someone she also lack speech what could represent torture by being ripped of her evil witch tongue so she could'nt speak no evil with her filthy mouth the 1th sister is a enigma in all the existing word her story her role and her death in theory like everything i said but she seems to have being killed by poisoning,buried alive or hanged....judging by her seemly sometimes purple sometimes white but she probably had the least morbid death judging by her whole body situation in comparing her to her sisters one whose body is doll and a student and the other who looks like has being brutally tortured and burned alive